


Between Axis and Intimacy

by avidvampirehunter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Married Reylo, Post-TRoS, Pregnancy, Rated E for Eventually They Will Bang But For Now They Will Practice, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Touch-Starved, Two Space Virgins Trying Their Best not to Blow Up a Planet with the Power of Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/pseuds/avidvampirehunter
Summary: It was Ben who was honest first.In the dark of their rented room on the outskirts of Theed, the moonlight shining on his pale face through the window, he’d sat and taken her hands, sharing with her the past troubles of his youth. When he was young and angry, things would tremble and shatter. He blamed himself for what happened at their wedding—but Rey thought of a solution.If Ben could learn how to control his power, then maybe they couldbothlearn to temper their desires and consummate their relationship without destroying everything around them.





	Between Axis and Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [thoseindarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).

> For my fellow wives; Because TROS is coming, and I wanted to get a head-start on exploring how two super-powerful Force-sensitive lovebirds/trainwrecks would go about having sex. Sex so rough that a planet would be knocked off its gravitational pull. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (POST TROS EDIT: Let's pretend he lived anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your standard kissing on a beach and story exposition.

One of the strangest things about having nothing to do, and yet someone to do everything with, was that they were left with no excuses not to try.

Rey leaned back in the pilot seat of the _Falcon, _absent-mindedly watching stars float by as she plucked the loose skin around her nails. She could sense Ben sleeping in the back room—peaceful dreams, this time. But it wasn’t enough to put her at ease.

Pounding a heel to the durasteel floor, Rey glanced at their trajectory. She’d had to slow down to navigate through an asteroid field—which Ben somehow slept through—on their way to _ Kamus, _a small, nearly-uninhabited planet along the outer rim. Really, it was more like an oversized comet, but it had oxygen, atmosphere… really, all they needed.

_ I wouldn’t suggest starting with an inhabited planet, _ Luke had said, hanging around the fringes of her psyche. As much as she appreciated his moments of wisdom, she could never quite get used to speaking with a ghost. _ The pressure might be enough to kill someone if you aren’t careful. _

Rey sighed, re-calibrating their coordinates and pushing the _ Falcon _ back into lightspeed. It would be less than a standard hour before they reached _ Kamus, _and already her heart began to pound at the thought of what awaited them there.

So lost she was in her musings that she didn’t sense Ben get up—not until his heavy footsteps clomped down the hall. 

Rey turned in her seat in time to see him duck into the cockpit. Her throat closed at the sight of him, when his eyes met hers. For so long she’d grown accustomed to seeing him covered almost entirely by his black, “Dark-Sider” garb. Seeing him in anything else, even his simple white shirt and vest, was as daunting as it was appealing.

Still tired, Ben grunted into the co-pilot’s seat, leaning his head back. “How long?”

Rey blinked, returning to herself, and looked out to the racing stars beyond the window. “Ten minutes.”

“You don’t have to do this,” he murmured. They looked at each other, the soft light of space dancing over their faces. His eyes clinged to hers, shimmering in starlight. “We can wait.”

She breathed in, forcing down the trembling in her heart. He’d surely sensed it. “I’m through waiting,” she said, trying to sound resolved. He didn’t bend under her hard stare. “I’m ready to try this. I want to.”

His gaze softened, the stony care of his features melting into openness. His eyes, suddenly dark and liquid, fell to her lips, to her neck. When they did a shiver brushed through her, but quickly vanished as he withdrew himself, masking whatever had slipped free, and nodded.

When _ Kamus _ came closer the _ Falcon _dipped out of hyperspace, drawing them slowly toward the little blue planet.

As they began their decent, a tightness coiled between them. Rey wondered if it was fear.

**___**

When Ben Solo had learned Rey had never kissed anyone, he had felt equal parts relief and trepidation. Relief, because he wanted, shamelessly and selfishly, to be the only one to do so. Trepidation, because he’d never kissed anyone, either.

He was certain a woman could tell if a man was a terrible kisser, even without experience. Never in his life had he gone so far as to think about the technicalities of it. And before Rey, he’d never had cause to try.

No one really noticed him when he slipped into the back rows of a seedy brothel. It was different from his usual fanfare; almost wrong, not to make his presence known. But the patrons were preoccupied with their own matters—matters by which he’d forced himself to study. He’d had to wave a few Twi’lek serving girls away, but otherwise was able to garner what he already knew. Pressing mouths together, touching, introducing tongues, groping… None of it was marvel, and none of it as educational as he’d hoped.

He’d left in a huff.

Now, as he walked down the platform of the _ Falcon _ onto a small island in the northern sector of a dwarf water planet, the same feeling of frustration and trepidation began its resurgence within him. The only thing that calmed him was Rey’s hand slipping into his, the sensation of fear and _ readiness _easing into his bones, reminding him that he was not alone.

He looked down at her bright, hopeful face. Her smile was small. Encouraging, gentle, and enough. “Just kissing today," she assured him. "We can stop and try again later if we have to.”

Nodding, Ben squeezed her hand. He wanted to kiss her now—now that he had the liberty, he found himself wanting nothing but. Thirty years of being alone could do that to a man. Blind him to everything but the _ sensation. _

He let her pull him away from their ship, into the trees.

___

A week after the Resistance’s unity of planets throughout the galaxy and collapse of the First Order, Rey and Ben had found themselves in a position neither wanted. While Rey was happy to help the New Republic restore things to order, to fix what was broken, it felt like her destiny was leading her elsewhere. Ben, along a similar thread, found his destiny in her. 

Their wedding had been small, grand, and unnecessary. A mere formality insisted upon by Ben, who always had a certain flair for the dramatic and wanted Rey to have a truer experience than mere Force-bonded visions and the title of 'Dyad.' To his increasing delight, Rey hadn’t turned him down this time.

Her dress had been stunning, but _ she _was radiant. Ben’s throat had closed the moment he saw her waiting for him—and he nearly cried when she told him she felt like she’d always been. He’d realized long ago that they needed one another, but with her hand in his, bound to him forever by her own will, what was only truth became more. More than he’d ever hoped.

But when they sealed their vows with a kiss, something happened.

The palace of _ Naboo, _where Ben insisted on marrying Rey—family legacy, what-have-you—trembled as soon as their lips had touched. The foundations had quaked, the ground split beneath them, shattering the illustrious glass menageries. Rey’s close acquaintance, Rose, would have been impaled had Finn not pushed her out of the way.

The galaxy whispered about them, then. Palpatine’s omen splitting in their skulls, between their helpless eyes as the Force tore them apart once again. Rey had fled and wept in the gardens, alone, until Ben found her.

_ What if it’s true? s_he’d said. _ What if we aren’t supposed to be together? What if we never can? _

Ben had pulled her into his arms, smoothing a hand over her back as her tears bled into his tunic. He had no answer for her.

But he wouldn’t let go.

___

Now, a few days after their disastrous wedding—which, come to think of it, was not so different from anything else in their disastrous lives—Rey and Ben had come to a similar conclusion. Whatever this was had to do with the Force, and therefore whatever _ they _did had to have impacted their surroundings in some way.

It was Ben who was honest first. In the dark of their rented room on the outskirts of Theed, the moonlight shining on his pale face through the window, he’d sat and taken her hands, sharing with her the past troubles of his youth. When he was young and angry, things would tremble and shatter. He blamed himself for what happened at the palace—but Rey thought of a solution.

If Ben could learn how to temper his power, then they could _ both _learn to control their desires.

The notion was somewhat embarrassing. Rey knew the basics of intimacy between animals, had guessed just fine how it operated with human species. But she wanted Ben. From a place deep within her that she’d never known existed, she _ craved _everything about him. His mind, his heart, his body… she wanted it all. And she knew he did, too.

They knew then what they had to do.

___

The planet was, indeed, uninhabited. Or, at least, the island was.

Ben and Rey took their tech and laid everything in its place on a beach opposite the _ Falcon, _beneath a sturdy Polm tree for shade. She wore her sand boots; he tore his off, opting instead for bare feet. It was the first time she’d ever seen them. They were larger, paler than she’d expected, but cute.

At the touch of a button a collapsable tent emerged. Ben outstretched his hand and tested it, and it did as they’d hoped—at the heightened pressure of Force-power, it retracted safely back into the sand.

Rey smiled hopefully at him before laying down a bundle of necessities. Dehydrated foodstuffs, water, lanterns, and blankets. The silence between them was thick around her neck when Ben helped her lay them out. She almost couldn’t look at him, nor he at her.

Finally, they stood in the middle of the collapsed tent, Rey’s eyes shining with anxiety over her slight smile. “Ready?”

Ben nodded, his hand reaching out to touch her hip. It was soft and uncertain, but strong and warm as the feeling echoed through her, reminding her of his love and patience under the layers of unease.

She pressed the controls and the tent folded over them, encasing them in gentle, ambient starlight. Her heart raced circles from her throat to her stomach. “Where do you want to—oh!”

Ben’s hand on her hip became a hold, pulling her close to him. He bent down and brushed his mouth against hers, back and forth, not quite a kiss, before pulling back.

Nothing happened.

Heat flooded Rey’s face, the caress still cool and electric on her lips. She dropped the remote and reached into his hair, petting him gently, watching breath catch in his throat. The Force wound around their bodies slowly—she could feel it, the _ him _ and the _ her—_as she pulled him back down, closing her eyes and kissing him soundly.

A muffled sound of yearning came from him before Rey felt his arms surround her, embracing her. They kept their mouths shut, unwilling to test the boundaries just yet, as Ben pressed his own around her swollen bottom lip, teasing out her soft exhales of pleasure.

Rey giggled, pulling back and taking a breath. “That tickles.”

Ben smiled, a rare, roguish, wolfish thing that made his dark eyes crinkle, and hummed into another kiss.

He found that, the more they stayed like this, the better he could angle his nose in a way that wouldn’t press into her eye. He’d almost made that mistake their first time—amidst the rage and war and destruction and anguish all around them, he’d not taken time to notice things like that. He’d been consumed by her and the life drained out of him, then. Now, he teetered on the edge, still holding on to slowness and care when the rest of him _hungered_.

When he was finished, his thumb stroking the back of her neck, Rey’s eyes were hooded, wild underneath. Heat continued to build between them, like a swarm of gas waiting to be caught aflame. She felt dizzy from it. Oxygen-starved. “Maybe we should lie down.”

It was a dangerous idea, but not one Ben would refuse. “Alright,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her cheek. They sank onto the blankets together, but Rey was the first on her knees, crawling over to him. She parked next to him, placing her soft, slightly calloused fingers over his, before doing the same with their lips.

Ben liked this angle, even when it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t feel the warmth of her body this way, but he could hold out his hand and take her jaw in his fingers, guiding her where he wanted. He experimented for a moment, just for a moment, lightly scraping his teeth against her lip.

Rey moaned as the gesture gripped her by the core, a primal, quiet thing, living in the back of her throat. He felt good—her mind screamed for him to do it again, for _ more. _

The _ more_ in her thoughts unhinged Ben from the last dregs of slowness and control. Her voice was in his mind, her desire like a curling siren, inviting him. In a single movement he was upon her with fury, wrapping his arms around her slight body and pushing her down from the weight of his kiss.

Rey gasped when his tongue slid, large and clumsy, into her mouth. Her own prodded him curiously, a strange new taste breaking over her, dulling some of her senses and sharpening others. They danced together there in fire and flood, pleasure spilling over her skin as she realized that it was not just her own.

Ben groaned in reply to her wriggling and heavy breaths, panting as he broke away to kiss her neck. She cried out when he did, her fingers threading into his hair as a sparkling sensation gave way beneath him, cascading down to her toes. Had he known her skin would want him there before even _ she _did?

Rey couldn’t find herself caring, murmuring his name and touching him as he explored. Her thighs began to creep around his, already seeking hard muscle to draw closer. But when she looked up she realized that the tent had contracted, just before a splitting _ crack _and rustle of leaves drew her startled attention to the Polm tree.

Grasping Ben’s shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist, Rey squeezed and spun them away from the blankets just before the trunk of the tree came crashing down, right where they had laid.

Ben huffed, now beneath her, looking over at the tree with a surprised expression plastered over his colorful face. Sweat and sand and saliva clung to his skin.

As he held her, Rey fell on top of him, placing a hand over his pounding heart and sighing into the sand. “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to receive notifications when this fic updates, feel free to hit the Subscribe button! You can also follow my activity here or on my Twitter [@avidlyhunting](https://twitter.com/avidlyhunting) (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
